


પીડા isn't new to me

by Imdeadontheoutsidetoo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I'm so sorry btw, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It won't be pretty, Jellal and Juvia are siblings, Jellal is going to go through some shit, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Protective Juvia Lockser, Protective Lucy Heartfilia, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, They become like a tiny little trauma-bonded family, Torture, i'm sorry in advance, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imdeadontheoutsidetoo/pseuds/Imdeadontheoutsidetoo
Summary: Jellal never believed he deserved anything good. He was always a source of bad luck for those around him.But they're different. They care. Why?or: Jellal, Juvia, Natsu, and Lucy get kidnapped by a dark guild. Their captor is only interested in Jellal, holding the others as collateral to force Jellal to cooperate. Naturally, he does.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes & Fairy Tail Guild, Jellal Fernandes & Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes & Lucy Heartfilia, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Jellal Fernandes, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	પીડા isn't new to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not very good at writing, as seen by my previous fics, but this has been an idea swimming around in my head for a while and I wanted to write it as best I can. I'll do trigger warnings at the start of each chapter, but if I forget anything that could possibly be triggering, let me know.

**Just some quick info.**

Jellal and Juvia are siblings.

Pre-GMG.

Asuka has not been born yet.

Alzack and Bisca just got married.

The Tenrou Time skip did happen, but only three years passed.

Jellal and Erza go into the Tower of Heaven at fifteen and break out at seventeen.

Ultear never does the whole Zeref thing to Jellal, but does it to Simon.

Jellal still parts ways with Erza after leaving. He still becomes Siegrain, spying on the Magic Council and gaining information. He is still a Wizard Saint.

They reunite when Simon does what Jellal had in the series.

He is discovered as a spy in the Magic Council and gets kicked out.

He wanders around for a almost three years alone, dismantling Dark Guilds, until he forms Crime Sorcière a couple months before the Tenrou crew escapes.

Jellal and Juvia don't know they're siblings as they got separated when he was ten and she was seven.

Juvia was never a member of Phantom Lord. She joined the guild at around the same time as Gajeel in the same or similar manner as Lucy. She doesn't talk in the third person.

These are the important ages.

  
Makarov: 88

Gildarts, Wakaba, and Macao: 45

Warren and Reedus: 27

Nab and Laxus: 24

Bickslow and Freed: 22

Alzack and Bisca: 21

Kinana, Jellal, Erza, Evergreen, Mirajane, and Ultear: 20

Max, Jet, and Droy: 19

Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman, Levy, Laki, and Cana: 18

Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Meredy, and Vijeeter: 17

Lisanna: 16

Romeo and Wendy: 14


End file.
